


Jax Steals Marshmallows & His 'Father's' Heart

by zinc_err



Series: Dumbass Cinematic (M)Universe [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: DONT DROWN YOUR FAMILY, OCs - Freeform, Slade be like "I’ve adopted them because they adopted me", They can be kinda violent but they love eachother, This is my first work and its really late at night as I'm editing this, thats just how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_err/pseuds/zinc_err
Summary: Jax is a Kleptomaniac. Everything is fair game and I mean everything.
Relationships: I Guess He's Their Dad Now, I Guess They're Siblings Now, Marshmallow Figure, found family - Relationship
Series: Dumbass Cinematic (M)Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jax Steals Marshmallows & His 'Father's' Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are OCs of mine or one of my friends. 
> 
> Jax - Mine  
> Alex - @Oreo_Believer  
> Slade - My friend's (Doesn't Have an AO3 Account)
> 
> No beta reading we die like men

Jax had stolen things since he was too young to remember. Honestly, at this point, it was a matter of principle. If the item was over $200, take it. If the item was under $200, take it. Bigger than a car, wheel it out; small enough to fit in his pocket, in it goes. But the most important principle occurred when there was a sign stating ‘Caution; Security Cameras in Use.’ Now that, that was a challenge and Momma might not have raised Jax, but he certainly wasn’t born a quitter. 

I mean sure, he could just buy the bag of marshmallows, they cost less than $2 but what was the fun in that. He grabbed them and tucked them under his arm without a thought, grinning cheekily at the security camera posted at the corner of the aisle. He swaggered off down the maze of aisles and products that made his mouth practically water at the possibility of snagging, but he was a twink on a mission. 

He finally found the stores blind spot, between the bathrooms and a cash registers, and pulled out the plastic bag and the scrape of paper he almost always carried with him. Slipping the bag of fluffy goodness into the plastic; he held the scrape of paper in between two of his figures as he walked with purpose out of the store. He smiled at one of the greeters, telling them to have a good day with another cheeky smile. Walking to the car he ‘borrowed’ he twirled the keys on his figure, as he opened the bag of marshmallows and popped one into his mouth with a laugh. 

~~~

Once he was back at the house, he realized that he still had three quarters of the bag left, and honestly crimes are so much more fun to commit when friends were involved. With this thought in mind, he brought the bag into the kitchen, finding Alex sitting there doing…something? He wasn’t quite sure but it probably was more important than the marshmallows, so Jax did the thing that any sane person would do. He walked over and slammed a handful of marshmallows onto the paperwork Alex had in front of him. 

“JAX YOU ASS!” Alex shouted with a glare that could kill to match. Jax just laughed and popped another marshmallow into his mouth. 

He noticed that Slade hadn’t appeared yet. He never really went anywhere, at least not that Jax could tell. Slade was kind of a mystery in Jax’s book, almost completely silent when he moved and showing almost no emotion, except for the odd soft spot he had for the two young men. He barely talked unless it was completely necessary, and only ever during a mission. I mean, he hadn’t killed them yet, which was kind of odd for the man, and he seemed to tolerate their stupid antics like an exasperated father. And to tell the truth for once, Jax kind of appreciated that. 

Alex was still yelling at him when he finally came up with the most amazing, most brilliant plan, but that was the norm coming from him obviously. And it just might work, which was an added bonus.

~~~

Slade had heard the yelling of course, the house was echoey, but he chose to do the responsible thing and ignore it. He had more important things to worry about than the petty squabbles of the other two.

Then things got strangely quiet, which in normal circumstances would be a blessing, but living with Alex and Jax almost always resulted in the complete opposite. Like the time Jax had stolen some family trinket of Alex’s and he thought they had finally stopped fighting, one going off to take a bath instead, but it turned out that Alex was in the process of half drowning Jax in the bathtub. Or the time that the he had heard a giant crash and rushed into the room to find the two of them arguing under a fallen bookshelf. Of course, he had helped them out, but not after letting them make up over their argument, even if it did take three hours. When they weren’t trying to kill one another, they honestly fought like brothers. 

He heard no water running or giant crash but that did nothing to stop the growing pit in his stomach. He was practically fuming now, if he walked all the way to the kitchen and found that nothing was wrong, well let’s just say they might both get slightly more acquainted with the bathtub. 

~~~

Alex had almost left in a huff the moment that Jax told him of his plan, but he had to hand it to the annoying kleptomaniac, it just might work. Not that he would ever tell him. 

It wasn’t that he hated Jax, he was just an annoying dumbass with no thought for others and the fact that he took nothing seriously did help at all. 

Maybe the plan wouldn’t back fire and they wouldn’t die a horrible death, but with Slade there was always a chance. 

“So…are you in?” Jax asked with that stupid grin on his facing. Alex just rolled his eyes with a huff and sat back down.

“I knew you’d see it my way!” Jax said with a stupid laugh and that stupid grin on his face.

“Oh, I’m not going to help, I just want to watch as this silly plan blows up in your face.” Alex grinned smugly at Jax as his face fell. Good.

~~~

Jax was certainly not expecting Slade to walk into the room, he was as quiet as a ghost half of the time. Jax quickly turned around and shoved his little ‘art project’ behind his back. Alex was on the other side of the room and quickly took out his earbuds, looking expectantly at Jax, waiting to see if the plan would actually work. 

Jax noticed then as Slade’s eyebrow faintly quirked, as if the man was actually confused to see that no one was currently being killed. Jax just plastered on his natural goofy smile, trying not to think of how bad this plan could end up. 

“Oh…uh…hello Slade. Wonderful weather we’re having, isn’t it” Jax was mumbling now as the man started walking towards him menacingly. He heard Alex snort and gave him a glare. 

Slade got two feet away before he stopped and looked at Jax expectantly. Seeing that Jax wasn’t moving he stuck his hand out in a move that just screamed ‘Dad waiting for a child to give up some sort of stolen possession.’ 

Jax blinked a couple of times, looking kind sheepish. He avoiding having to see Slade’s face. Finally, he sighed and placed his ‘art project’ into Slade’s open hand. Slade didn’t say anything, which made Jax even more on edge, he must have hated it or maybe he didn’t know what it was.

“I…uh…made it for you,” Jax mumbled still looking at the floor. “It’s a marshmallow Slade,” he said finally looking up. He pointed to the little marshmallow figure with toothpick arms. “See? His arms are crossed because he’s mad at all of the other marshmallow mafias for annoying him.” He finally looked up, a little hopeful at the lack of reaction. At least he wasn’t dead yet, right? 

“Do you…like it?” 

~~~

Slade simply looked at the figure in his hand, moving it closer to his face to get a better look. It had been a long time since someone made such an effort to make something for him. He looked at the young man’s face and then quickly back at the figure in his palm. Sure, it wasn’t the Mona Lisa but it was something special. He felt warm inside and something tightened in his throat, his eyes starting to feel moist. He hadn’t cried, shed even a single tear in a long time either. Today was just a day of surprises. Maybe no one would meet the bathtub, not for today at least.

~~~

Jax was slightly surprised to see the intimidating man’s eyes get slightly wet. Was he about to cry? But if he thought that was surprising, he was sent over the moon by the fact that he spoke. 

“It’s fine,” Slade said softly, the words seemingly getting caught in his throat. 

Jax beamed at the words. He spoke. It was fine. He was practically giggling now. He certainly wasn’t thinking straight as he closed the gap between the two, throwing his arms around Slade in a hug. His smile fell very quickly as he felt every muscle in Slade’s body tense up quickly. 

Jax stumbled back apologizing quickly for his actions, which was probably a first in his book. He felt more than saw Alex’s eyes on him, both of them holding their breath to see what Slade would do. 

Slade just breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, as if he was calming his nerves. But by point Jax had already backpedaled at least halfway across the room. Suddenly, in a blink and you’ll miss it moment, Slade looked at Jax and gave him a small, slightly awkward smile. Jax paused then, completely confused but giving him a small smile back.

“Thank you,” Slade said then proceeded to turn to Alex and ask him a question about his work. It didn’t work too well because Alex appeared to be frozen completely in a state of shock. 

Jax practically skipped out of the room. His wide smile was starting to ache but that wouldn’t stop him. 

~~~

Slade moved over to Alex, still holding his figure. As he looked at the man, he had to stop himself from waving a hand in front of his eyes. Or asking him to pick his jaw up from the ground.

‘It’s almost as if these people forget I’m human,’ he thought with an eye roll. ‘Or at least something close enough to pretend,’ he grinned. 

Then he noticed the bag of marshmallows, those certainly weren’t on the grocery list. 

He gently placed the figure on the table before asking, “did you buy those?” He glanced at Alex when he didn’t answer. The young man had at least closed his mouth, but still didn’t seem to be able to talk. Instead he answered with a hum and a shake of his head. 

That only left one option, unless of course someone else bought them, managed to sneak in and place them on the counter. Maybe they were poisoned. He hoped that was what had happened, the only alternative was Jax. 

Alex finally got his bearings enough to mumble out, “Jax brought them home from the store.” 

Did he seriously risk their entire operation on a bag of marshmallows? He didn’t even have a car…unless. 

That little sh-. 

Maybe someone would be meeting the bathtub again today.

~~~

Jax was already halfway across the house when he heard his name being roared from the kitchen.

Uh oh, Dad was mad.

The garage would probably be a good place to hide, right? He could make a quick get away by ‘borrowing’ one of Slade’s cars again. Besides he saw that new White 2019 gold-plated Lamborghini that Slade had just bought. Surely, Slade wouldn’t mind if he held on to the gold-plated rims for just a little while. He would be doing him a favor, honestly. He grinned as he sprinted.

~~~

Mini Slade ended up on a special place on Slade’s dresser. If anyone ever came into Slade’s room, which was of course against the rules, they would see it as one of the only personal items within the room. Clothes could be burned after a mission, alarm clocks and sheets replaced, but the tiny figure was treasured, practically a sacred possession. I mean, what kind of father would he be if he didn’t hold onto his children’s art work.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I didn't really use Alex much but hopeful he'll get more love and attention in the future.


End file.
